Naruto Arceus's Summoner
by TheAbyssWolf
Summary: As they say 'the best laid plans can always run astray' After planning to leave the elemental Nations to train in the Pokemon world. Naruto and Kurama have a uninvited hitchhiker in the form of one Ino Yamanaka. Now the psir of blondes will travel the Pokeverse and learn many knew things. Maybe learn a thing or two about each other. This will be a T for now story. Strong Naruto/Ino
1. Chapter 1

Naruto; Arcus's Summoner

Chapter 1;

Road Trip! And Tag along?!

(Yo I don't own Naruto or Pokemon this will be a Powerful, Smart Naruto/Ino story and yes they both know about Kurama and I'm going up to the Chunin exam arc and leaving up a poll. Should Naruto after the exams take Ino and leave the Elemental Nations for Arceus's Domain or stay where he is. Relax and enjoy n.n also sorry about taking the Digimon story down, I recived some pretty nasty email's from ppl saying thats not how the story of Naruto goes and what not. you know the true Naruto-nut fans. So I felt it would be best to take it down and work on something else. If the story sucks. Ya I dont mind criticism but don't get Nasty about it. No1 forcing you to read my fanfic. Please just dont comment. Thank you guys.)

~Konaha Naruto-Age 6 Ino-Age 6~

It was another day came and gone at the Ninja Academy in the village hidden in the leaves but to our little blonde Naruto Uzumaki it was another day of facing all the prejudice and hatred of the Academy teachers. Well all except Iruka Umino. _"It's always the same every day -sigh- why me Kurama?"_ Thought Naruto to his Tenant while he walked to his personal training field to get some evening training in. **"I'm afraid it's my fault they hate you kit, humans fear the unknown and since little is known about the seal your father used to place me here, they all belive you to become me."**

Yes young Naruto Uzumaki or as his parents would have called him knows about his tenant, his parents and even the man responsible for the nightmare his life had become. You see after a intense night of training when he was five last year he passed out via chakra exaustion. Where he woke up in his mindscape and found the Kyubbi No Yoko waiting for him. At first it was denial, that the Kyubbi the beast the Yondaime his hero died to kill, but it turns out you cant kill a Bijuu. Hell you can only piss one off in a fight. But the one thing you can do is seal them away.

SO after shouting back and forth at one another the duo actually sat and talked within the boy's mindscape NAruto can say this it was very enlightening to learn about his father was actually his hero the fourth and also about the man who started this mess. Madara Uchiha. Anyhow while he traveled pass the gates that lead to the forest outside of Konaha.

Little did he know a batch of blonde hair was following him curiously.

~Ino's P.O.V~

During the spar in class today between Naruto and her Sauske-kun Ino noticed something..strange Naruto the blonde baka the class dope as Ino thought was intentionally throwing bad punches, sloppy kicks and had a slight scowl on his face. Now as heiress to the Yamanaka Clan she had been taught by her father how to read people's body launguage to better understand the human psyche. And those blue eyes of Naruto's never looked so cold as she spotted the sheer hatred that flashed for a moment.

SO out of curiousity, seeing if the boy had some secret she didnt know about Ino decided to follow the baka. She thought to herself as Naruto was leading her deeper and deeper outside the village walls into the forest, _"Where the hell is the baka going! He needs to stop soon my feet are Killing me! I need to find out what he's hiding and soon. Maybe I can use it for Sauske-kun's advantage and he'll finally admit his love for me and forget about billboard brow!"_

~Present time, With Naruto~

 **"This is far enough kit, make some shadow clones and begin drawing the seal on the training ground."** With a mental nod the boy crossed his fingers into the T-shape and shouts out "Kage Bunshin No jutsu!" And in multiple puffs of smoke appeared twenty Naruto clones as Naruto said to the small group, never hearing the gasp coming from the forest. "Alright guys you know what to do, so get to work we have to get this ready." You see Naruto and the Kyubbi had a plan made to help Naruto get stronger, the boy knew he was being sabotaged at the Academy by the biggot teachers.

~Small Flashback; Naruto-5 yrd~

Naruto sat in his apartment sighing as he ate his dinner a cup of instant ramen as he thought to himself, _"Damn I shouldn't have got my hopes up about the academy. The teachers are the same as the rest of the village. Hating me because o Kurama, How the hell will I ever get stronger."_ As he finished his meal he heard said fox call out to him from his mind. **"Kit, I may have a solution to your training problem. come into the seal and speak to me."** So after taking a bath, brushing his teeth and what not Naruto went to bed to sleep, being pulled into his mindscape as he slept.

"Ok Kurama I'm here so whats your Idea on how to train me?" Naruto said looking up at the Bar's of the cage at the great demon lord Kurama. **"Now listen kit and dont inturpt until I'm done, understand?"** getting a small nod of understanding from Naruto the fox continued by saying. **As you know I am old, thousands and thousands of years old and what I have learned over the centuries there are other worlds out there kit, dimensions that traverse space and time. The place I plan on taking you is Arceus's domain. You see in his world there are creatures called Pokemon. If a human trained in Aura-"**

Kurama looks down and sees Naruto's confusion when he mentioned Aura said. **"Don't ask about Aura right now, I'll explain it later. As I was saying a human who a Aura-adept he or she can use the creatures known as Pokemon attacks. What I will be training you to do for the year is in the art of Fuinjutsu. Your skills in the art of sealing must be perfect to make a seal that should represent the "Gate' inbetween the worlds for us to travel through. I'll also teach you the Kage bunshin in order to further your training."**

~Flashback end~

As the last clone -pop- Naruto grinned as the seal was finally complete as he stood in the middle of the sealing Matrix ready to draw on Kurama's Chakra and leave he heard Kurama shout a warning. **"Oh shit!, kit I was to busy inspecting through the clones eyes to make sure the seal worked properly and never noticed that Ino had been watching us. Don't draw on my chakra to go yet she storming up to us!"**

Sure enough Ino after recovering from her shock of seeing Naruto perform the Shadow clone jutsu AND make this really big seal decided to demand an explanation about all this. She yells out stomping towards the boy "What the hell you baka! how do you know the Kage Bunshin! Daddy says that's a Jounin technique! And whats with the big seal your clones made! I demand an answer immediantely!" Snapping his head towards Ino Naruto scowled at the girl saying to her. "Why should I tell you anything Ino! You never been interested in me before! Go back to your "Precious" Sauske-kun and leave me alone! I'm leaving anyway so buzz off!"

Ino's face turned three shades of angry as she stomped toward Naruto walking into the seal on the ground saying heatedly. "Now listen hear you dumb-" That's as far as her rant got cause Naruto had tuned her out and started drawing on Kurama's chakra. His eyes and other featured darkened as he yells out, clapping his hands slamming them into the core of the seal. **"(1) FUINJUSTU: (SEKAI NO MON!)** And in a huge flash of light Naruto and Ino where gone, as if they were never in the training ground at all.

~Void of worlds~

"-Ass!" blinking in shock her rage burned out in seconds, Ino looked around before studdering, turning to Naruto asking. "Where, where are we?" Pinching the bridge of his nose trying to ignore the roars of Kurama about Naruto being dumber than a sac of potatoes for dragging Ino along he told her. "-sigh- damn, you shouldn't be here Ino but it's to late now, let me get the guy who knows what up and we can go from there. May as well send a clone back to tell Jiji your here to -massages his temples- this wasn't suppose to be so complicated."

Before Ino can make a rebutal Naruto had made two shadow clones and sent one through the door behind them, before placing his hand on the other clone's chest saying as a small seal appeared **(2) "Fuinjutsu: Soru Tenso!"** Ino stared in awe as Naruto's clone began to change, the clones hair began to shift to a dark red as his nails began to lengthen. The whisker-like markings on it's cheeks darkened and what kinda scared her were the eyes. Gone where those blue eyes that made Naruto well Naruto and in there place were red-slitted eyes staring back at her as a voice clearly not naruto's said to her.

 **"Ah the young Yamanaka we finally meet..**

~Meanwhile back in Konaha~

The third hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was relaxing after a hard days battle against his nemesis 'Paperwork' When Iruka walked into his office saying, "I'm sorry to intrude Hokage-sama but when I went to Naruto's apartment to take him out for a ramen treat I found this note under the mat where he leaves the key for me and immediately rushed to bring it to your attention. He's gone sir he's gone!" Taking the letter from the worried teacher the third began to read.

 _"Dear Iruka-Sensei and Jiji"_

 _"I know the truth Jiji all of it, from my parents to the very reason I'm hated by the village, and our true enemy Jiji Madara Uchiha_ -gasp from the third- _Yea your probably shocked Jiji but the bastard's still alive. He's the one who took control of the fox that night. You see after exausting myself training last year I met the Kyubbi within my mind. Now before you go off the handle about how the fox is evil and stuff listen, He along with the other 8 Bijuu were suppose to be guardians of the fire, wind and other Nations set forth by kami-sama. But human fear and greed for there power has caused this mess to begin with creating Jinchuuriki. I won't bore you with details cause I don't really get it myself. But I'm just letting you know by the time my clone finishes the note I'll be leaving to go on a training trip, I'll be back in four years just before graduation day. Jiji I'm being sabatoged in the academy. The teachers hate me for obvious reasons all except Iruka-Sensei. I'll come back even stronger Jiji I promise, I have a Legacy to live up to now. Belive it!"_

Pausing from reading the letter Sarutobi took the time to process what he had learned before saying to Iruka his voice full of guilt. "I hate that he has been treated so badly throughout the years Iruka, his father never wanted this to happen. my biggest regret is i couldn't do more for the boy." Iruka out of curiousity asked the third. "SIr if I may ask who is Naruto-kun's father and what did he mean by Madara's alive he'd have to be over 100 years old by now. Didnt he die during the battle against Hashirama-sama?"

Shaking his head the third said to Iruka while taking a puff from his pipe to calm his nerves. "No I don't think he did Iruka, Sensei always had his doubts even before his death that Madara didn't fall that day. But if this is true the village is in terrible danger should that man resurface again. And I can not tell you Iruka his heritage is a SS-Rank secret to the village." Before there conversation could continue. In a flash of red light in the thirds office 'Naruto' appeared.

"Naruto!" Both men exclaimed in shock before the third narrow his eyes slightly saying. "No your not the real Naruto your a shadow clone. Now young man I want a explination and I want it right now." the third said firmly to the clone. So 'Naruto' explained everything involving the training trip to another dimension and even the fact that Ino interfered in the sealing ritual and is now traveling with the 'boss'. Sighing before smiling softly at the boy the third said. "I may not like that you both are so far away from the village but I'm proud of you reguardless my boy. You have taken extra steps despite this villages hatred towards you to become stronger for yourself and for the village. Since I can assume you figured out the shadow clones memory transfer capabilities I will let Inoichi, Ino's father know of the situation."

The third gets up from his desk and brings the 'Naruto' clone into a hug saying. "Come back stronger than ever my boy, each day this hat gets all the more heavier.-chuckles- and try to break Ino of her Fangirl tendancies, her father has tried for so long to shape her up into a Kunoichi" With a mock salute the clone -pop- as the third said to Iruka leaving the office for the day. "This is considered a S-Rank secret Iruka what you have heard here today doesn't leave this room understand?" With a nod Iruka asked as he walked with the third.

"Hokage-sama what if the class asked where the pair are what should I say?" Scratching his beard the third thought for a moment saying. "Well tell the students who do question about there disappearsnce that there simply on a training trip and nothing more." With a nod both men said there farewells for the evening. While walking home Sarutobi looked towards the Kage Monument, more specifically the fourth's head saying to himself.

 _"This village has lost its way since your passing my friend, the will of fire has all but died out. But I feel it in my old bones your son will rekindle that small flame back into a raging inferno again."_

(Ok ima leave it there for now, gime thoughts guys on what you think so far and yea they both will learn pokemon moves and I will be making a summoning contract for the pair. but thats later on in the story, For now you guys choose who will be there boss summon and what Pokemon will naruto and Ino train with first. And yes if you noticed I made it look kinda like Naruto did alchemy. I took it from FMA which by the way I dont own. that was the only way I could think of to travel between the worlds. And to whoever still my reader thats left thanks for the support n.n read and review and leave ideas you like on how to improve the story.)

 **(1.) Gate of Worlds-Sekai No Mon**

 **(2.) Soul Transfer-Soru Tenso**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

New World, And meeting God O.o?

(Yo Im back n.n and I'm not doing the stutter it just makes no sence to me reading it. Anyhow you guys do raise a good point about obito but you have to admit Kamui only sends him into a 'Private' dimension. There no real proof he can go to other worlds. If you guys have any, leave comments and I'll ajust to my plans dealing with Akatsuki. Anyhow poll still up about the boss summons and if they stay or leave the ninja world.)

~Meanwhile in the Void of Worlds~

 **"Ah the young Yamanaka we finally meet.."** Shaking slightly in fear from the clones voice, Ino turned to Naruto asking "What's that it's not a regular clone it feels so evil so dark. Naruto what's going on damnit!" Sighing the clone says to Ino, **"Now Ino what's going on is you interfered in a ritual that transends all what you humans can comprehend. And as for what I am I am the Kyubbi No Yoko the nine tailed fox."** -gasp- Ino was in shock the Kyubbi was standing infront of her possesing a clone of Naruto.

"There no way your the fox! Yondaime-sama killed you six years ago by sacrificing himself!" Ino screamed at the clone. Chuckling the fox said while jabbing a finger to Naruto. **"Well that's where your wrong kitten, you see there no way in hell the Gaki's dad could kill me so he did the next best thing, sealed me away in his brat** _(HEY! NOT A BRAT!)_ **I won't go into detail's child but the fourth sold his soul to Shikigami-sama. Anyhow the ritual I meantioned is a gate that allows a person or Bijuu to travel between world's. Dimensions if you will. And seeing as how the village had royaly fucked up the kit's training I offered him a way to get stronger.."**

This was alot to take in as Ino fell on her butt looking at the pair and asked her voice shaking. "Well is there a way to send me back? I promise Kyubbi-sama I wont tell about any of this." A loud laughter echoed through the halls of the void of worlds from the Kyubbi/Clone as it turned to Naruto still laughing as he said to the boy. **"Muhahaha! now thats how you should treat me kit, with respect."** Sweatdropping at the fox Naruto said simply with a grin, "What's the matter with being called furball? If Kassan can call you that I'm sticking with it."

Growling at the boy while turning back to Ino mumbling about disrespectful Uzumaki's he said. **"I'm afraid your stuck with us for the long haul kitten you see-"** Standing up shouting at the fox, getting a burst of her anger back. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M STUCK! YOU WERE ABLE TO SEND THAT CLONE BACK! WHY NOT ME!" Flaring his Youkai the fox glared at Ino sending her tumbling end over end from the force of the blast of youkai she finally stopped on her butt as he said sternly. **"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!"** Taking a few calming breaths the fox said with a glare at Ino.

 **"Your no better than the kit ugh I swear always yelling and never thinking. As I was saying before being so rudely interupted the reason the clone was able to go back is because it's made of chakra. Chakra from our world is always flowing into the void of worlds so it was easy for the clone to pass through. And I can only open the gate once to let physical beings like you and the kit pass through back into our home dimension. Do you understand me so far Ino?-turns to Naruto- kit you may want to sit down with Ino this will take awhile to explain?"**

~Meanwhile in Konaha; Hokage's office Next Day~

 **"SHE WHAT!?"** A voice rang out across Konaha while inside the hokage's office Inoichi was very pissed. "She needs to come home there no telling what the hell that boy could be doing to my Ino-chan! We've all seen that ridiculious Buster-Jutsu of his! He could turn my daughter into a pervert Hokage-sama a Pervert! Or he could take my baby's virginity away! That's it I'll kill him! I'll break his mind, kill him and summon him again just to kill him again for deflowering my daughter!" (A/N; No Inoichi doesn't hate Naruto he's just like any dad would be when his daughter away with a boy for the first time.)

Massaging his temples to stave off the massive headache Inoichi was giving him Sarutobi said to the man. "Now Inoichi I know your upset but I assure you Naruto-kun isn't like that. And that Buster-jutsu he uses is just to get attention he not a pervert. And really? You'd kill him -chuckles- you must have no fear of his tenant than if you want to do a foolish thing like that." Seeing the man pale and start calming down slightly the third continues by saying.

"Why it's Natural to be upset, I don't blame you. But it's Ino's own fault for stepping into the seal that Naruto set up to leave this dimension. So you see the only person at fault here is Ino herself." -Sighing- Inoichi says to the third. "I know that girl's pretty stubborn. But sir is it wise to let them leave like you did? Given how this village treats the boy he may never want to return here thus leaving Ino to be forever away from her friends and family."

Looking the man in the eyes Sarutobi says seriously from his desk. "I know that. I know this village has rottened-gasp from Inoichi- It has become so lost in greed the search for money and power the will of fire has all but been extinguished. And yes I even know how far and how long this village can hold onto it's hatred. The boy has suffered for so long I can't blame him at all if he never returns for this hat. But if he does he and even Ino will become stronger. Stronger than me or the past Kage's before me."

-Stepping away from his desk to look out the window of the village- But Inoichi I do belive in these old bones he will return, they both will and I'll have a heir worthy of this hat ready to make the will of fire burn brightly for the ninja world to see once more. So have faith in the boy, he'll return Ino to you." As Inoichi stood there for a moment, a small smile on his lips, he turned and started towards the door saying over his shoulder to the Hokage, "I'll try Sir I'll have faith in the boy Minato trusted."

~Back in the Void of Worlds~

After Kurama's Lengthy explination on the reason him and Naruto were going to train, His sealing, even his name, And where they were and why Ino can't return. Naruto asked him, "So now that's over and done with which way is this Arceus's domain? I wana get started on training Kurama." Ino stood by Naruto silently deep in thought as the fox said. **"Ok kit, kitten. Let me just find is door and we can go and get a audience with Arceus and get down to training. I know how your Itching to get started. I'll head back into the seal and take over a bit so since through your body I can focus more properly finding the door instead of in the clones."**

With a -pop- the Kyubbi/Clone disappered as Ino watched Naruto enter the first tail state a look of concentration on his face..Suddenly a pulse of Youkai came from Naruto's body and like a shockwave enveloped the room. (A/N; Think like how a bat finds stuff not to bump into echo-location but with visible Youkai.) Ino had a hard time standing as she staggered through the surges of Youkai she yells out to Naruto. "Hey whats going on! What are you baka's doing! you'll break the doors doing that with so much power!" Afer a few moments of enduring the shockwaves Ino noticed they finally stopped as Kyubbi/Naruto turned to her with a fanged-grin saying.

 **"What I was doing was looking for the door we need kitten and I found it. Now hold on this will be disorienting!"** Taking Ino's hand Kyubbi/Naruto disappered with her in a flash of red light. Maniacl laughter and screams all the way.

~Arceus's Palace~

Lifting his head up from his slumber, a being groaned as he heard a familiar laughter reverberate all throughout the palace. **"Greaat Kurama's here and a unknown human is with him. This I just know will cause me a headache."** Grumbled the being as it got up to go greet his annoying guest. As the being entered the main hall he finds a amusing sight a red faced blonde girl beating up a clearly Kurama-possesed boy who laughing like a madman.

~Kubbi/Naruto and Ino Mins earlier~

Appearing in a grand palace of what appears to be royalty Ino stumbled foward before rounding on the Jinchuuriki yelling at him while commencing to pumble the possed boy into paste. "OF ALL THE BAKA'S I CAN BE TRAPPED IN ANOTHER DIMENSION IN, IT HAD TO BE WITH AN IDIOT WHO LOVES SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" While Ino was giving Naruto's boy lumps, Kurama laughing all the while inside the seal Naruto sweatdropped saying to his Bijuu. _"You know your not going to be the one hurting for that prank I am. So why do it?"_ Throughout his laughter Kurama managed to say. **"Muhahaha! because kit! It's funny!"** Suddenly the pair heard a deep throat being cleared and a loud commanding voice saying throughout the room. **"As good as it is to see you again Kurama why are you here? Much less as to why your in a human and brought another one with you?"**

~Present time~

Kurama knew he needed to get on the outside and explain thing made a clone and transfered his soul into it. Meanwhile Ino and Naruto satred up in awe at the colossal being, presumingly the Kami of this world. It was a white equine it resembled a centaur with a grey, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane,tail and face. It's four pointed feet are tipped with golden hooves. Its long mane just away from its head and its face is grey, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. (A/N; Seriously at this point you should know I'm describing Arceus)

The Kurama clone used its Chakra, grabbing both Ino and Naruto by the hands and lept up with the two screaming children towards the beings nose. Grinning C/Kurama said to the being. **"Been such a long time Arceus-domo I assure you though my visit isn't to torment you. That's why I have the Gaki for.** -jabs a thumb to the sprawled out Naruto on Arceus's nose- **My sealing is a story for another time but the reason I'm here is training. the brat is weak. I mean WEAK as a newborn skitty of your world. I was hoping that you can pawn us off on one of the others and let the boy train in using your worlds powers for 7 years until its time to head back home?"**

While Arceus was in thought for a moment his eyes shifted towards the girl on his nose as he asked Kurama curiously. **"And the girl? Why is she here? Did you take her to for this 'training' you were hoping to get from us?"** Kurama turns to Ino and says while scratching his head. **"That I can't really tell you Arceus-domo you see when I opened the door to the void of worlds she kinda hitched a ride at the last second and you know how spent I get when doing that. So I honestly don't know what to do with her."**

Looking at Ino carefully Arceus asked her a slight glare in his eye. **"I don't see a strong warrior in her. I see a weak human who expects her hero to save her, what did you call her kind Kurama? Ah yes I remember, fangirls. The boy shows promise but you young lady do not. Since -sigh- since I know the idiot of a fox won't go away unless I grant his request I can simply send you back to your realm-"** Ino interupted him yelling out "I AM NOT WEAK!"

Kurama had to resist the urge to facepalm himself at the girls boldness. Shouting at him was one thing. Heck his mate before the sealing into Mito did that to him all the time whenever he did something stupid. But to shout at Arceus, a God. That takes stupid pass a Naruto level of stupid. Arceus mearly raised a eyebrow before saying coldly to the girl. **"Oh really? Your not?"** _(Damn right I'm not!-guess who-)_ **"Ok 'Child' I have a challenge for you. Actually for you and Kurama's brat.** _(Not a brat! Dattebayo!)_

Kurama was starting to sweat a bit. He thought to himself as he saw Arceus start to smirk slightly. _**"Note to self, ask celebi to take me back before that night of the sealing. Fuckkk escaping, I need to destroy the Yamanaka Clan. The Uchiha can wait. If they breed idiots like Ino I'd be doing Kami and other realms a service for stopping there line! And Arceus is grinning oh I know where in trouble."**_

One of Arceus's plates seperated and floated off his body, then a second plate did the same as he said. **"My challange to you brats is this, yes I will let you train in my world until the 7 years are up. Then you will face a legendary of my choice. could be the three dogs of the land or the keepers of the sea. Maybe even Rayquaza will be your final exam. But my challenge is that you will take all you have learned in your time here, all the knowledge and skill you've obtained in my domain and subdue one of the legndaries I pick. If you fail.."**

Arceus glares hard at Ino and Naruto flaring his Aura directly at the children. **"You will die.."** Both plates floated behind the pair and suddenly a black rift of what seemed like nothingness was behind Naruto and a red green rift behind Ino. Arceus's voice boomed out as he sent a blast of Aura at the kids and Kurama catapulting them in there specific rifts. **"Now BEGONE!"**

(Ok whats up guys Ima leave it here n.n so yea Ino mouth had got the pair into a bit of a jam. Now before ppl start flaming that kids will be fighting legendaries you gota think. for examples to Mega evelutions as Mega Charizard and Metagross Duked it out with two Primortial beings. That's low God level already. And 7 years is a really long time to get that powerful to fight something like that. Anyhow I gave a hint as to which legendary I've sent Naruto and Ino off to. But I will leave it up to you guys before I go into the next chapter. Which Legendary should Naruto and Ino train under. You deside in the comments n.n)


End file.
